Cache/most of you suck
2 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4148.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 3, 2016 23:31:12 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. most of you suck The Abyss > offtopic most of you suck << < (2/5) > >> dmc5: I have a mic. AKMB: --- Quote from: dmc5 on May 14, 2016, 03:37:09 PM ---I have a mic. --- End quote --- well use it. --- Quote from: Pertti II on May 14, 2016, 02:09:12 PM ---hi --- End quote --- you're also okay. everyone else so far sucks. Montgomery: Howdy AKMB: --- Quote from: Montgomery on May 15, 2016, 06:12:17 AM ---Howdy --- End quote --- literally who the fuck are you all newfags suck Red Terror: Do I suck ? :( Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4148.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 3, 2016 23:35:07 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. most of you suck The Abyss > offtopic most of you suck << < (3/5) > >> SiameseDream: Remember when I made that thread for Ethical Testing and you were the only one who passed. Pertti II: --- Quote from: SiameseDream on May 16, 2016, 01:59:47 PM ---Remember when I made that thread for Ethical Testing and you were the only one who passed. --- End quote --- Sup The Morally Superior II AKMB: --- Quote from: SiameseDream on May 16, 2016, 01:59:47 PM ---Remember when I made that thread for Ethical Testing and you were the only one who passed. --- End quote --- well you're pretty much the most successful person at baiting the entire waw/bloc community, so you don't suck. Triumvir Lykos: g'day Big Willy: AKMB is a cuck, but is still alright in my book Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4148.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 13, 2016 04:15:15 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. most of you suck Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » most of you suck « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: most of you suck (Read 394 times) PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1737 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: most of you suck « Reply #15 on: May 18, 2016, 02:23:42 PM » Hi Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 427 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: most of you suck « Reply #16 on: May 18, 2016, 05:35:47 PM » Quote from: Big Willy on May 18, 2016, 02:03:16 PM AKMB is a cuck, but is still alright in my book asap did all the work in SGA, nice shitposting though. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2219 Re: most of you suck « Reply #17 on: May 18, 2016, 07:38:56 PM » i posted but got no response, sucks to suck. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 193 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: most of you suck « Reply #18 on: May 19, 2016, 12:09:23 AM » BOO Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 Robosax Hero Member Offline 520 Re: most of you suck « Reply #19 on: May 19, 2016, 01:26:35 AM » HOO Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Nine Newbie Offline 19 Re: most of you suck « Reply #20 on: May 19, 2016, 05:14:34 AM » . Logged What is dead may never die. AKMB Sr. Member Offline 427 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: most of you suck « Reply #21 on: May 19, 2016, 08:06:07 AM » Quote from: Comrade Swift on May 19, 2016, 12:09:23 AM BOO BEST Quote from: Robosax on May 19, 2016, 01:26:35 AM HOO SECOND BEST Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on May 18, 2016, 07:38:56 PM i posted but got no response, sucks to suck. I feel like you sucking is tradition Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 355 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: most of you suck « Reply #22 on: May 19, 2016, 11:50:46 AM » Quote from: AKMB on May 18, 2016, 05:35:47 PM asap did all the work in SGA, nice shitposting though. True but at least I don't have to go to mosque with CommyWommy 5 times a day Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2219 Re: most of you suck « Reply #23 on: May 19, 2016, 03:35:47 PM » Quote from: AKMB on May 19, 2016, 08:06:07 AM I feel like you sucking is tradition yea but i've always led from the front. Never hidden behind someone sstarted from 1.0 now we here Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » most of you suck SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2